


Finding the light.

by shellyp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyp/pseuds/shellyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now emma has found henry and broken the curse she finally feels at home. A couple of years pass and she is happy and content Until the nightmares return . Emma feels she has to do the one thing she promised henry she wouldn't Run...... that is until she receives help from an unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up to sounds of screaming.

She reached over and turned the bedside lamp on to find her bed was soaked with sweat. Had she been the one who was screaming?

Within a few seconds, Snow came running into her room armed with a bow and arrow. She saw Emma sat up in bed: her face had tear marks down her cheeks and her hair stuck to her forehead where she had been sweating. Emma was trembling.

Snow put the bow and arrow down and walked over to Emma. As she sat on the side of the bed, she moved her hand over to touch the top of Emma's hand there. "Are you ok Emma? I heard screaming and you shouting, 'No, get away!'"

Emma lowered her head (“Damn it, Emma,” she thought to herself, “it WAS me.”) so Snow could not see the tears as they began to build up in her eyes. "I... I'm... fine, Snow. Just a bad dream." Emma kept her head down, praying that the tears forming in her eyes would not fall. She pretended to yawn and managed to wipe her eyes without Snow realising they were tears she was wiping away.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. It always helps me get back to sleep after a bad dream. ...Emma, would you like some?"

Emma knew this was Snow's way of trying to prise what was really wrong and troubling her sleep pattern as it wasn't the first time Emma had woken up trembling crying and screaming. She knew Snow didn't believe her fake yawning, so Emma looked at her, smiled, and said, "No thanks, I'm going to try get back to sleep. Busy day tomorrow with Henry coming over, and we both know I'll need my energy for that."

Snow walked out of emma's room and went back to the bedroom she shared with Charming.

"Is she ok?" he asks her. "That's the 5th night in a row Emma has woken up in tears and screaming."

Snow lay back in bed and cuddled up to Charming. "I don't know what's wrong with her and she won't look at me until she fake yawns and wipes the tears away when she has these nightmares." Tears began forming in Snow's eyes.

Charming did his best to comfort Snow, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew whatever was keeping Emma from sleeping at night had to be something truly awful.

Emma lay there trembling, the tears beginning to form again in her eyes. The nightmares were back, but why now? She had finally found her parents and her child. She had friends around her, a good job. Then she suddenly remembers... On her drive home from the station five days ago, she passed Granny's Diner and a man was walking out. She didn't want to believe at first as it was impossible, but with her nightmares returning, she knew it must be true. It must be... HIM...


	2. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O don't own any of ouat blah blah you know the drill.

5 DAYS EARLIER. ...

Emma was getting ready to leave the station for the day when the phone rang "Miss Swan I don't mean to alarm you but there seems to be some sort of hole in the protection shield surrounding the town I'm already here by the town line but I would appreciate it if you could join me" 

 

" I'll be right there" Emma grabbed her jacket, keys and jumped in the squad car while driving to to the town line she saw Belle and Rumple walking hand in hand, she saw Granny giving Ruby an earful because she was late for work again. e  
Emma couldn't help but feel relaxed she hasn't been this happy since her first foster family the Swan family she lived with them for a few years until the father had a heart attack and passed away.The mother was so grief stricken she couldn't take care of herself let along a child so Emma went back into the foster system. Tears began to fall on Emma's cheeks as she remembered the happy days she spent with the family. She wasn't more than 5 years old when she placed back into care that's when her life started to become a mess. Before she went down the dark memory path she noticed she was approaching the town line and in the distant she saw Regina.. Emma quickly wiped her face making sure no tears were visable before pulling along side Reginas car. 

When Emma stepped out of the patrol car she looked over to Regina who was looking at her but the way she was looking Emma felt as if Regina was really LOOKING at her

"what do I have something on my face" 

" no Miss.."

Emma put her hands up to stop her from finishing that sentence " you know it wouldn't kill you to call me Emma you know my name" 

Regina smiled " very well.... E..mma as I explained on the phone someone has managed to cause a rip in the shield it's not big enough to pull the whole shield down but ...." Regina turned back to face the rip

" But what Regina" Emma asked

"it's big enough for someone to get in i don't know if anybody has but it's best we keep this to ourselves for the time being we Don't want an angry mob of dwarfs running around the town I can repair the shield and prevent any more appearing. And we both should keep an eye out for any strangers in the town." 

Regina fixed the rip and began walking back to her car she paused long enough to see Emma looking where the rip used to be

"miss. . Sorry Emma are you alright dear?"

Emma was to busy thinking what if someone had gotten in what if this stranger was a threat to her new found happiness she didn't hear regina walking towards her. Regina put a hand on emma's shoulder which made her jump " jesus Regina don't sneak up on me like that." 

" well if you were paying attention you would of heard me ask if you were ok and when you didn't answer I simply walked over her to check" Regina snapped back

Emma lowered her head feeling bad she snapped at regina when she was just asking if she was ok. Regina turned to walk away when emma held her arm out reached for reginas arm causing her to stop and turn around 

"do you think someone got in Regina?"

Regina looked down at Emma's hand squeezing her so tight Emma's knuckles were white   
" before i answer that would you mind releasing your grip on my arm I would like to keep it you know" 

Emma looked down and saw how hard she was squeezing reginas arm "uh....erm....sorry about that don't know my own strength sometimes" Emma bit her bottom lip and rubbed the back her kneck   
" it's quite alright dear" Regina smiled at Emma to let her know she didn't hurt her.

" and to answer your question I dont know if someone may of gotten in the question is how.....this person would have to have knowledge of this place existing knowledge of magic as that's the only way to enter this town everyone from out side doesn't know this place is here they drive right by" Emma looked towards Regina and she looked back both said " GOLD" At the same time.

Emma stormed to her car but before she could open the door Regina yelled for her to stop

" Emma where are you going" Regina shouted when Emma didn't stop.

"where do you think who else would have the power to bring your magic down or at least cause a rip in the town shield" Emma replied with fear in her eyes

Regina walked over to Emma and placed a hand on both arms she could feel Emma trembling through her damn red jacket that she never went anywhere without it. 

" and what do you you plan on saying to him we have no proof it was gold and we can't go around accusing him with out it."

Emma's bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to form in her eyes Emma felt her body betraying her as much as she tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes she couldnt stop it.

"I knew it I fucking knew it" Emma turned away from Regina and banged her fist on top of the car. Regina pulled the blonde away from the car before she hurt herself

" what is going on with you emma " Regina asked looking into Emma's green eyes, Emma looked back into Reginas brown eyes seeing nothing but compassion and sighed heavily 

" it's just my luck everything is going great then BOOM everything turns to shit"  
Regina looked at Emma who's head had gone back down to look at the floor Regina put two fingers under her chin and placed her thumb just below Emma's lips and lifted her head to look Regina in the eyes 

Regina smiled at Emma seeing the panic setting in the green eyes Regina took a deep breath 

" Emma we have no proof anyone did this it could be a glitch in the shield and by the looks of it no one has come in .....see no footprints in the soil" 

Emma looked where Regina pointed and sure enough no footprints " but you said someone had to have knowledge of this town of magic"   
Regina looked back at Emma who was looking like a scared child this made Regina feel a tight knot in her stomach.

"Look as of now we have no proof this was done on purpose it doesn't look like anyone came through and no good will come of storming off to see Gold this late we will have to do some investigation and see what we come up with then if we find anything that points us to Gold we will both go together and confront him okay Emma is that a deal"

Emma looked at the shield then back to Regina nodding her head in agreement. They both went to their cars and promised to be in touch if either of them found anything. 

As Emma was driving back to the station to park the squad car and pick up her bug she thought to herself no foot prints in the soil all is good Regina is probably right it's just just a glitch that has now been fixed. As she continued to drive toward the station she passed Granny's when she saw a man walk out suddenly Emma stopped the car and gripped the steering wheel tight ..knots appeared in her stomach while watching this man walk down the street no it can't be him he has no idea where I am he doesn't know of magic Emma sighed heavily as memories crept in her head she slammed the steering wheel "NO EMMA IT'S NOT HIM IT'S NOT ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're enjoying this ff and if I should continue the path I'm going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day

Emma laid in bed wide awake staring at the ceiling what if it was him why is here how did he find me again it had been so long since she had seen neal. She turned onto her side and curled up into a ball sobbing quietly after a while her eyes became heavy and she drifted off to sleep. 

Emma opened her eyes at the sound of her alarm going off she stretched out let a out a big yawn and for a moment she forgot all about yesterday's drama with the shield and the man who plagued her dreams she got up headed for the bathroom and showered as she was getting changed she heard Snow shout from downstairs 

" Emma.... Henry and Regina are here"

Emma quickly fished getting changed threw her hair up in braid with a ponytail and headed towards the stairs as she was coming down she could hear Henry giggling with David while Snow was chatting to Regina in the kitchen. 

As she approached the bottom of the stairs Henry ran straight towards her and flung his arms around her waste 

" I missed you" Emma looked down at this sweet boys face hugging her tightly she bent down placed a kiss on the top of his head " missed you too kid"

Regina was still talking to Snow in the kitchen and even tho they had sorted their differences and called a truce to see Snow and the Evil Queen chatting was some what a shock. Regina could see Emma looking in their direction

"shh Snow she's coming I'll get to the bottom of it ok" Regina whispered . 

Snow smiled and said thank you

"hey what are guys plotting away in this corner" Emma smiled as she spoke "oh nothing much Emma.. Regina was just telling me she needed your help with something today and even tho Henry is here she is hoping that you would help her today"

Snow looked at Emma who looked back at Henry who was playing with David 

" I dunno the kid wanted to go riding today and I kinda said I'd take him" Snow walked by Emma

"oh Emma are you forgetting who Henry's grandparents are we can take him and have him riding in no time" Snow said excitedly

Before Emma could respond Snow shouted in the direction of David and Henry

" hey guys Regina and Emma have some business to take care off Henry would you mind if me and David took you riding today"

Henry looked at Emma who was smiling at him then he glanced at Regina who was nodding her head as if to say Henry do as asked

"yeah that's fine ..I ...mean if you don't mind Emma it's just.......David has ridden all his life and as much as I love you.....you don't know anything about horses" Henry smiled as he said the part.

Emma laughed at Henry "geez thanks kid as long as your sure you can go with Snow and David and I'll take you another day"

Regina walked over to Henry bent down to hug him and whispered " you're such a good boy thank you for that I know you wanted to hang with Emma today but we need to do some work you can have burgers and ice cream for your dinner I'll let Snow know"

Henry jumped up punched the air at the sound of burgers and ice cream. Emma said bye to Henry and to her parents grabbed her jacket and headed to the door with Regina.

As they left the apartment Emma felt like she was being watched she had a sixth sense when it came to things like these. As her and Regina started walking towards the mayors office she saw the man she saw that night only this time she was positive it was NEAL Emma grabbed Reginas hand and stood frozen to the ground. 

Regina felt Emma grab her hand and jolt her back she turned to yell at the blonde but when she saw her face she knew something was wrong very wrong. 

" Em...ma what's wrong" Regina put her face directly in Emma's and looked into those emerald eyes normally full of joy but when she looked she saw fear and terror rush over Emma's eyes. Her grip on Reginas hand got tighter and tighter when she was just about to yell for her to let go she was hurting her she heard a males voice speak from behind her 

" EMMA THERE YOU ARE I FINALLY FOUND YOU" before Regina could turn around to see who this man was Emma let out a blood curling scream and started shouting NO NO NO NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN Regina prized her hand from Emma's death like grip turned to the man and sternly warned him he should leave as she turned back around Emma's eyes were full of tears and over flowing as she went to put her hands on Emma's shoulders Emma collapsed in her arms. Regina waved her arm and transported them both to her house she layed Emma onto her bed and went downstairs to get a wash cloth when she came back upstairs in the room where she left Emma but she was no where to be seen. 

Regina put the washcloth on the side and headed towards the bathroom she tried the handle but the door wouldn't budge   
" Emma are you in there.............are you ok"

Emma sat in the empty bath tub with her knees pulled up under her arms wrapped around her legs sobbing into her knees she heard Regina but no words would come out. Regina tried again a bit louder this time   
" Emma are you ok .....I'm coming in ok" when she didn't get a response Regina waved her hand over the handle and opened the door when she saw Emma sat in the tub she felt a tug at her heart. She slowly walked over to Emma who was crying but mumbling not again I can't do it again. 

" Emma dear what is wrong" 

Emma slowly lifted her head up and looked at regina when she saw those big beautiful brown eyes filled with so much worry she couldn't control herself she threw herself at Regina put her arms around her and began begging her to help her 

" Re....gina you have to help me........don't let him touch me again never again." Regina put her arms around Emma and lifted her up she took her towards the bedroom she layed Emma back on the bed she layed next to Emma who me still wouldn't let her go when Regina layed fully on her back she felt how muchEmma was shaking and trembling she put an arm under her head and down her back and the other around her waste and connected her fingers Emma curled up against regina she put her head on reginas shoulder and lowered her arm around reginas waist hugging her tightly still sobbing. 

Regina started stroking along the back of Emma whispering "shhh Emma I've got you, you're safe here"

after a few moments Emma's sobs turned to quiet sniffles Emma looked up at Regina "thank you" she simply said before nestling her face into the brunettes neck and finally drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning mentions of abuse rape beatings.

Emma opened her eyes to find she wasn't at home she was in someone else's bed she took her time to look around the room and she came across a picture on the bedside cabinet it was of Henry and Regina she smiled at the picture then she remembered why she was in Reginas bed.

She pulled herself off the bed and walked towards the door she slowly opened it and heard Regina talking downstairs she made her way to the top of the stairs as she got half way down the stairs she stopped and saw Regina talking on the phone she could just barely make out what she was saying 

"Snow she is ok she is upstairs having a nap but I have to ask who is Neal she kept saying his name over and over again in her sleep along with the works no ...don't... stop........ok if she feels like talking to me and telling me who this guy is I will listen but I'm sure she would want to talk to you about it.........ok snow I'll call you later give Henry a kiss from me and thank you for having him over night"

Overnight rang in Emma's ears how long was I asleep for she wondered

" Emma" Regina jumped at her presence in the room "you feel any better" 

Emma shook her head 

"would you like to talk about it " asked Regina while taking a step towards the blonde

Emma stood for a silent for a few seconds before walking towards Regina she put her arms around Reginas neck and whispered in her ear 

"i don't know if I can"

Regina placed her hands around Emma's waist and hugged her tight 

"you know you're safe her right Emma.....the house is protected no one can get it without my say so"

Emma pulled back from Regina with tears in her eyes and walked over to the sofa where she sat down bringing her knees up to her chest and eyes looking anywhere but Regina. 

"Emma if you want to talk about this man....." 

Regina saw how Emma flinched just at the mention of him and not even name she knew what this man had done to her she knew all the signs all to well 

" it's just I know how you're feeling right now Emma trust me on this I know" 

Emma smirked   
"how could you know how I'm feeling you're Regina the Evil Queen no one would dare hurt you"

Regina sighed then moved to the sofa she made sure she sat close but not to close to Emma 

"Emma I wasn't always the Evil queen I was once a young girl with dreams but in answer to your question I know because what this man did to you. ....Snow's father did to me" 

Emma looked up and saw Reginas eyes filling with tears she bit her lip  
" you really know Regina"

"all to well Emma and trust me when I say talking to someone will help heal you"

Regina moved closer to Emma and placed a hand on her shoulder Emma tensed up at first but then relaxed. Emma took a deep breath and leaned on to Regina placing her head on her lap as if she was a child Regina began stroking Emma's hair and whispered 

" take all the time you need Henry is sleeping at the charmings tonight" 

Emma took some more deep breaths then began to tell Regina the horror she went through starting in foster care the beatings she got if she didn't clean the house Quick enough or clean enough the foster parents coming into her room at night. Her lips began to quiver Regina told her she could stop there if she wanted to Emma sat up and looked Regina in the eyes 

"I want to stop i really do but i also I want to tell you why this..........man brings me so much terror I. ...I. ...I feel safe with you" 

Regina smiled at Emma as she layed her head back down on Reginas lap and after a few moments of silence Emma started again 

" I just ran away from a foster home after a beating I got for stealing food and while at a bus stop I bumped into .......... neal"

Emma trembled at the sound of his name 

"he offered me his coat because it was freezing we talked for ages until he suggested we go for something to eat because the bus wouldn't be here till the morning I didn't even realise it's was so late at night so I went with him I mean I had nothing to lose did I go with this man who was kind to me or go back and face another beating from my foster parents"

Emma started to sniffle and Regina rubbed her back giving her comfort she was safe

"so we went to this diner and he bought me food I hadn't eaten hot food in such a long time I tried to eat it as fast as I could fearing it would be taken away thats a game one of foster parents liked to play with us kids ...he watched amazed I could eat that fast but I ate it too fast and I felt sick he offered to take me back to his place he said his room mate would be out if town for a while and I could have her room and when he said her I dunno I felt safe so I went back to his place and I stayed for and while he was nothing but kind to me then one day it all changed a few days before my 17th birthday he came back drunk and came into the room I had been staying in he fell on the bed I pretended to be asleep but he just slapped me across the face no warning"

Regina felt Emma start to sob and tense up but non the less Emma continued

"bam another one I screamed at him to stop and ask why he was doing it he called me a little slut and said I've been nothing but nice to you and yet you won't give yourself to me."

Emma began crying harder into Reginas lap she wrapped her hands around one of her legs and began hugging it Regina leaned forward and told her she can stop Emma rolled over with Regina still bent over and Emma brought her hands up to Reginas neck and pulled her into a hug her cries died down and her breathing became normal again. 

Emma moved to the other end of the sofa and continued Regina turned her body and listened to every detail of what Emma told her this Neal had done.

Emma told Regina of the rape that took place in the bed and how dragged her by her hair into the living room where her threw her against the wall then punched her in the face again then Emma's eyes filled up with tears 

"he....he......he got a knife from the kitchen and came at me with it he slashed my skin and carved his initials into my chest and back so I'd be his forever" 

Emma rubed her chest as if the scars were still bleeding Regina sat there in complete silence as Emma told her he raped her one more time in the bathroom and when he had finished he simply got up laughed at her eiped himself with a towel threw it her and went to bed leaving her on the bathroom floor naked and bleeding.

Emma's sobs became uncontrollable as anger flashed through her body she started screaming " WHY IS HE HERE WHAT MORE CAN HE DO TO ME.......OMG HENRY" 

Regina looked puzzled as to why Emma would say this then it clicked Regina looked at Emma

"Henry why on earth........ Emma is he henry's father" 

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT HE IS NOTHING TO DO WITH HENRY" Emma screamed at Regina

Regina got up and walked towards Emma who had gotten off the sofa and was pacing the floor calling herself stupid and an idiot 

"hey hey HEY" regina shouted and it worked Emma looked at her tears in her eyes Regina took a hold of Emma wrapping her arms around the blonde tight 

"Emma I promise you he will never fucking touch you again he won't get anywhere near you I promise .......I promise" 

both Emma and Regina were worn out from the days events but Regina asked Emma if wanted something to eat Emma said no she feels to sick 

"all right do you want me to take you home or you can stay here if you wish" 

".....I feel safe here ....not that I don't at Snow's place but....." Emma looked down at the floor

"but what dear" Regina asked

Emma lifted her head and gazed at Regina

"but.....you have magic and.......if he comes here he can't can't in"

Emma bit her lip wondering if that was fine to say as she knew Regina had been working hard at trying not to use her magic lately.

Regina felt a lump in her throat everything Emma has been through and she is still standing in front of me worried about what I might say or think Regina returned to her spot in front of Emma and embraced her in a hug she whispered in emma's ear

" emma my dear you are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish to be here do you want to head upstairs I can show you to the guest room" 

Emma nodded and broke their hug she followed Regina up the stairs 

Regina showed Emma to the guest room and gave her a pair of pj's to sleep in Regina leftEmma in her room to get washed and changed. Regina returned a few minutes later with some food and a drink for Emma even tho she said she wasn't hungry she might be later she knocked on the door and heard come in she pushed open the door and saw Emma sat on the edge of the bed still holding on to the clean pyjamas she had given her Regina put the tray on the table and walked over to Emma and asked why she hasn't gotten changed 

"mind if I take a bath first I kinda feel like I need one" Emma responded her head never the leaving the floor as she asked 

Regina stood up took a hold of Emma's hand and led the way to her private bathroom she pulled Emma inside and closed the door she put the plug in the bath and turned the jets on. Regina got a towel and placed on the side and headed to the door Emma lifted her gaze from the floor and looked at Regina and whispered

"would you stay please" 

Regina heard and said "for as long as you need me to" 

Regina put the lid down on the toilet and sat she turned away so Emma could get undressed. Emma undressed and got into the tub 

" you can turn around now Regina" Emma sighed heavily as she sat in the tub.

When Regina turned she was greeted with the scars on Emma's back she felt the tears build up but none fell as she quickly cleared her head. Emma sat silently in the tub as she washed. The bathroom was silent until Emma spoke 

"could you pass me the towel please"

Regina did as she was asked and left the bathroom Emma followed shortly after and saw Regina sitting on the bed 

"do you need anything else Emma" 

"no ill be fine now ........thanks Regina"

Regina stood up gave Emma a hug a placed a kiss on the side of Emmas temple and walked towards the door

" I'm two doors down if you need me for anything during the night" 

Emma smiled and climed into to bed. Regina walked into her room closed the door and let the tears flow everything Emma said pulled at her heart she climed into bed and waved her hand and she was in her pyjamas. She saw herself in Emma tonight but she made at promise right then and there no matter what no more harm will come to Emma ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning still in play but bare with me it starts to get better.

Regina laid in her bed wondering how this guy made his way to storybrook how did he know to gain access, the only other person who can help with this is Gold so she made the decision to go see him first thing as Regina turned on her side she was startled when she saw a figure standing in her door way.

"hi....." 

Regina sat up and turned the light on by her bed 

"do you need something Emma" 

Emma stood in Reginas doorway hands hugging her waist she looked down at her feet shifting from foot to foot 

......"erm yeah I was wondering.......erm that's if its ok..." 

Regina could see something was troubling emma so sat further up and replied "what dear what can I help you with"

Emma shifted from foot to foot hugging even tighter at her waist

"I was wondering ....could I sleep with you tonight just the one off....never mind it was a stu.." before Emma could finish Regina pulled the covers on her bed back....

"emma of course you can come on"

Regina patted the space next to her emma closed the door behind her and climed into reginas bed Emma layed down and stared at the ceiling. Regina pulled the covers over Emma and leaned towards the blonde not sure if Emma water space or not. 

"Do you want space Emma or would you like me to hold you until you drift off"

emma bit her bottom lip and replied 

"would you mind holding me just till I drift off" 

Regina moved closer to Emma wrapped her arm around her and held on tight within a few moments Emma was asleep. Regina held Emma all night until the morning Regina slid her arm off Emma and slid out bed she headed to the bathroom to get washed and changed. 

Regina then went downstairs to make some coffee and pancakes knowing that's what Emma would want when she woke up. She called Snow and told her not worry and that she is making head way with Emma and if she wouldn't mind having Henry a while longer Snow agreed and asked to be kept in the loop Regina nodded said thank you and hung up. 

Just as she finished the coffee Emma walked downstairs look better than she did yesterday Regina glanced at Emma offering her a warm smile

"hi Emma did you sleep well" 

Emma walked over to the island in the kitchen and took a seat

" better than I have ever slept in long time ....thanks Regina you know...for....listening to me and holdi. .......just everything thank you"

Regina walked around the island to where Emma was sitting placed her hand on Emma's 

"you're are most welcome dear I know what it feels like to have everything build up inside I cast a curse last time everything built up" Regina gave a little smirk with her respose

she winked at Emma which in turned giggled. Regina walked back to the stove and plated up pancakes and placed them in front of Emma and told her to eat up and stay in the house she was just nipping out but not panic she will be back within the hour. 

"You may watch TV in my room if you like there's hundreds of dvds to chose from"

Emma smiled looked at regina with emerald eyes 

" can I take me coffee up with me"

 

" as long as you don't spill it you may" with that Regina headed out the door.

Regina pulled up to Golds shop she walked in and saw the man who plagued Emma's dreams the man who hurt and bruised Emma emotionally and physically Regina didn't even realise it but a fireball was flaming in her hand.

Gold turned and saw Regina enter the shop but before he could give her snark comment he noticed her face twisted with anger he looked down and saw what was in her hand

" REGINA" Gold shouted

" what are you planning on doing with that dearie" 

Regina looked down saw the flames she looked back up extinguished the fireball and looked at Rumple

" how do you know this man" Regina turned her attention back to Neal 

Gold looked at regina and back to Neal

"he's my son Regina it's Bae" 

Regina looked shock as he spoke those words

" how.....why....is he here" the last Regina heard of Rumples son he hated his father.

"dearie I don't know how this concerns you but since you asked so nicely he is back for that blonde sheriff and their son he contacted me and asked if he could help me find someone and went on to explain how he found out he had a son he never knew about"

Regina flew into a rage "HE IS NOT HENRY'S FATHER AND HE IS NEVER GETTING CLOSE TO EMMA EVER AGAIN OVER MY DEAD BODY"

Rumple walked towards Regina with his smirk spread wide across his face "NOW dearie I don't have to say what I'm prepared to do to ensure my son gets his family back.

Regina laughed in Rumples face

"you know what Rumple if your son is set on getting Emma and my son be prepared for WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF"

with that Regina stormed out slamming the door breaking the glass as she did. Sat in her car seething with anger Henry's dad is ....is a monster I can not allow him anywhere near him with that she phoned Snow

" Snow it's Regina I need you to take Henry some where safe for me please don't ask any question s just do it don't tell anybody where you are going just make sure it's safe, make it fun for him I know you can't lie so please put David on.........David you need to tell Henry that me and his mom are leaving town for a few days to follow up on some leads so you and Snow will be looking after him till I. ...we get back......thank you David please reassure Henry both me and Emma are fine and to have fun"

Regina hung up and set of back to the house when she pulled on to the stree she saw Rumple and Neal at the end of the drive shouting for Emma to come out Regina saw read and drove straight for them Rumple transported them out of the way just in time Regina got out of the car walked over to where Neal was laying on the ground she put her hand up to his throat and squeezed it 

" NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME IF YOU EVER STEP IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE AGAIN IT WON'T BE A CAR COMING AT YOU AND I WON'T SAY THIS AGAIN LEAVE EMMA ALONE" 

with that she flicked her wrist and sent them both flying before Rumple could respond to her threats she walked in the house and slammed the door.

"Emma I'm back" 

but no reply had she left had she panicked when she heard his voice. She walked through the house no sign she made her way upstairs to her bedroom where she found Emma in the fetal position hands over her ears tears in her eyes in the corner of the room Regina ran to her took a hold of her hands and pulled her up

" they've gone Emma you're safe here remember no one can come in unless you want them too"

Regina pulled Emma into an embrace rubbing light circles in her back trying to calm her down.

Emma seemed to calm down and made her way back to the bed she climed back in and looked at Regina who didn't need asking she took her shoes off and climed right in beside Emma who in turn cuddled up to her. Regina knew she had to tell Emma her tormentor is Rumple son that's how he managed to gain acess to the town. But how would she manage it the only other person to match Regina in magic is Rumple but if it's a war he wants he will get one. 

"Regina...."

Emma looked up to face her

"yes dear "

" .......how do you do it ...I mean.....how do you make me feel so safe when I'm in your arms" 

Regina bit her lip and looked down at Emma 

"I ...don't know but you're more than welcome to say for a while Snow called her and David are taking Henry camping for a few days" Regina felt bad about partly lying to Emma but it had to be done.

Regina took a deep breath she knew it was now she had to tell Emma how neal managed to gain access to the town.

"Emma.....I don't know how to tell you this but .....Neal is Rumple son that's how he found the town and how he caused the rip so he could sneak in that's why Rumple was outside with him" 

Emma's grip on Regina got tighter and she began to tremble 

"shhh Emma they've gone and can't get in I'll figure it out you do not have to lay your eyes on him ever again just give me some time to figure it out"

Emma layed curled up against Regina finding comfort in the slow breaths she felt coming from Regina. Emma lifted her head and looked into Reginas eyes

"why are you doing this Regina not that I'm not greatful because I am I could never put it into words I'm greatful I am"

Regina hugged Emma tighter 

"I'm doing this because believe it or not my heart isn't all black I'm capable of caring even..... love and I could only wish someone was there for me the way I can be for you if I can help just one person through shit like this then I'm happy with that......I'm thankful you choose to confide in me"

Regina losend her grip on Emma and excused her self to the bathroom she ran to the toilet to throw up while fighting with Neal on the front street her own flash backs zipped through her mind.  
Emma noticed the change I regina when she was layed on her. Reginas face was calm but her eyes told a entirely different story. Emma got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom and knocked 

 

"Regina are you ok" 

...."yeah I'm fine Emma just a give me a minute ok" 

Emma opened the bathroom door to see Regina throwing up she ran to her side and pulled the dark brown hair back. Emma was patting Regina on her back wondering if she had caused this.

Emma leaned closer to Regina and asked her

" is it something I did or said" 

Regina composed herself enough to stand and wash her face in the sink as she dried her face she turned to look at Emma 

.."No dear remember when I told you I knew how you were feeling well while I was fighting with Rumple and that bastard outside ......well bits of memories came back when I was threatening Neal to stay away from you" 

Emma looked down and bit her lip 

" I'm sorry Regina I didn't mean to bring up your painful past" 

Regina cupped Emmas face in her hands and gave her a warm smile

"my dear I delt with my passed long before you arrived I mean it's still there and sometimes like just now they come flooding back but after a few hours they leave my mind again"

she pulled Emma towards the door 

"come on let's go for something to eat how about Grannies I know how much you love that place and it's been a few days since you last saw Ruby" . As they were heading down the stairs Emma stopped 

."I don't know if I can Regina what if he walks in there" 

Regina took a hold of Emma's hand and began to walk towards the front door once they got to the door Regina put one hand on the front door and looked at Emma

"Emma my dear they wouldn't be that stupid to walk into Granny's especially Rumple he know she hates him and as Belle is a friend of Ruby he does what she says" 

Emma sighs but she trusts Regina and she is starving and knows what Regina said is true she missed Ruby Emma grabbed her jacket and they left the house to drive to grannies. The drive to the diner was quiet Emma not once letting go or Reginas hand she found so much comfort with Regina and feared if she let go she would simply drown in her fears.

They pull up to Granny's and Regina looks over to Emma who is wide eyed and scanning the streets for any sign of Rumple or Neal when she see the coast is clear she joins Regina in getting out of the car. Regina walks into the diner first and scans it just to be sure it empty apart from Ruby Grumpy and Granny. Regina turns to Emma and let's her know who is in the diner with a smile 

"Come on Emma" 

Regina takes emma's hand back in hers and walks in the diner she picks the booth at the back of diner hoping they won't be disturbed. 

Ruby came running over "Emma where have you been I haven't seen you since you screamed at that guy.."

Regina raised her eyebrow when she noticed Emma looking in every direction but Ruby. She knew Emma wasn't ready for everybody to know what truly happened in her past and why she finds it hard to trust people or why she runs when things get to difficult.

" ruby we've come for something to eat please can you just take our orders" 

Ruby was shocked that Regina had said the word please without a fuss. But she snapped out of it when Regina cleared her throat.

Emma smiled at Regina for changing the subject. They both gave their order to Ruby and she walked away. Both women sat there in silence until Ruby returned with their food and smiled and told them to enjoy. Both emma and Regina started their meal when Regina looked up to say something to Emma she noticed her hands trembling 

"Emma what's wrong. ....." 

Emma simply pointed to the door Regina turned around and to see Rumple Neal and Belle standing in the door way. Regina saw red she stood up and ordered them to leave the premises Ruby Granny turned to look at Regina who had a fireball in her hand

"I told you what would happen if you came anywhere near Emma again and yet here you are standing in the same place as her"

Belle looked confused she asked Rumple what she was talking about

"ohh right Belle my son Neal is young Henry's father and he is here to get them both back after Emma took his rights as father away" 

before anyone could reply Neal took a step forward 

"Emma I really have to talk to you" Neal took another step towards Emma

Emma stood up and stood directly behind Regina wrapping her arms around Reginas waist Regina could feel how scared Emma was she squeezed Emma arms with her free hand while still holding the fireball 

"she doesn't want to look at you let alone speak to you now leave" Regina warned Neal one last time if didn't wish to become a pile of ash he will leave immediately.

Neal just glared past Regina and took another step towards the pair

"Emma please look at me what gave you the right to take my son away from me you didn't even tell me you were pregnant you just left without a word" 

Regina lifted her hand to throw the fire ball when Emma suddenly stepped to the side of Regina and yelled 

" what gave me the right WHAT GAVE ME THE RIGHT........ YOU FUCKING RAPED AND BEAT ME YOU CARVED YOUR NAME INTO MY CHEST AND BACK"

Emma was shaking with a mixture of fear and anger but with Regina by her side she felt safe she felt brave...

Belle looked at Rumple and demanded to know if this was true

"of course not dearie she's been damaged for so long she doesn't know who did what" 

Before Emma could open her mouth to give Rumple the memories she has of his precious son Belle was pushed out the way when she looked towards the door she saw Snow David and Henry standing there they had heard what she said Henry looked at Emma with tears in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any OUAT CHARACTERS yada yada hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> As always kudos and comments welcomed.

"GET OUT NOW" Granny shouted "GET OUT RUMPLE AND TAKE THAT THING YOU CALL A SON WITH YOU" 

"I'm not leaving without talking my SON the son she stole from from me" Neal started to walk towards Henry just before he stood in front of him Henry Snow and David vanished in purple smoke 

"You will never speak to MY son" Regina spat at him. She waved her arms and Emma herself joined Henry Snow and David at the mayors house.

Snow was pacing up and down the living room mumbling to herself Henry was sat crying in David's arms. Snow saw Regina and Emma appear in the hallway and ran towards Emma and flung her arms around her.

"Oh Emma honey why didn't you tell us what happened, is this why you haven't been sleeping, is this why you scream in the middle of the night??" 

Emma just stood there arms by her side hands clenched in a fist still shaking from her confrontation with Neal she has never lost control like before she has always managed to keep herself from boiling over. Regina noticed how uncomfortable Emma looked with Snow wrapped around her she leaned forward to Snow

"Snow how about we see to Henry and then we can sit down and talk if that's what Emma wants to do" Emma nodded her head and the three women walked to the sofa where Henry was still sobbing against David. Emma crouched down in front of her son and placed her hand on his knee.

"Henry would you like to talk about what happened back in the diner" 

Emma looked at Regina who nodded for her to continue and ask him again but before she could Henry lifted his head from David's shoulder and looked at her,

"Is that why you gave me away that man my....my.....father hurt you" 

Henry sniffled keeping his eyes on Emma

"Oh Henry who your father is has nothing to do with why I gave you up for adoption.....I gave you up because I love you so much and I knew ........I knew I could never give you life you deserved.....the moment I looked at you and you opened your eyes and saw those big brown eyes looking at me i fell in love with you I'd never known how that felt but in that moment I felt it and I saw the type of future you deserved and if i had kept you it would of been selfish of me because I could never give you what I wanted ....no matter what you heard in that diner you never have to see that man" 

Regina took a place next to Emma and held Henry's hand

"That's right Henry I promise you he will never talk to you or Emma not while I'm here" 

Henry jumped into Reginas lap hugging her tightly. Regina looked at Emma and could see she was hurting at the fact henry sought comfort in Regina and Emma went to stand up Henry grabbed her hand and lifted his head from Regina,

"I'm sorry that man hurt you ma" Henry sobbed as he pulled Emma into the tightest hug he could manage while still holding onto Regina who simply put her arms both of them and held into them while they both cried. After a while Regina felt Henry's breath become heavy she looked down and he had cried himself to sleep. She nudged Emma who was still hugging both Henry and Regina, she looked up then back down at Henry noticing he was asleep she untangled herself from the boys grip and helped Regina stand both women walked up the stairs and put the boy to bed Regina waved her hand over Henry and replaced his clothes with his pyjamas she leant down kissed his head and whispered sweet dreams she turned and saw Emma standing in the door way shifting between feet.

"Emma come and give him a kiss goodnight I'm sure he'd appreciate it"

Emma did as she was asked and Turned to head out with Regina once the boys bedroom door was shut she grabbed a hold of Regina and sunk her head into the brunettes neck 

"Please make Snow and David leave Regina I can't take all the questions she will ask right now"

Regina moved her hands up to Emma's face looked into her emerald eyes leant forward and pressed a kiss on the blondes forehead

"You have to talk to your parents sooner or later Emma at least this way I'll be with you the whole time"

"You promise even when Snow asks you to leave and give us some privacy which you know she will do" 

Emma was looking at her with biggest puppy dog eyes Regina had ever seen. Regina winked at Emma "I promise I will not leave your side now come on she will be driving herself nuts downstairs" 

Emma walked into the living room walked over to the sofa that was facing across from Snow and David she looked at Regina who was standing in the door way.

"If I'm going to answer your questions Snow then I want Regina to be here the whole time you cannot ask for her to leave when things become to much for you to hear is that understood." 

Snow nodded her head " if that's what you want then that's what will happen"

Emma asked Regina to come and sit by her the brunette did as asked but instead of sitting with a gap in between them she sat as close as possible. Emma nodded in Snow's direction for her to start the questions she has for her.

" Emma is this why you can't sleep or when you do, you wake up screaming?"

Emma nodded and rubbed her now clamy hands against her jeans Regina took a hold of Emma's hand the blonde looked at the brunette and smiled greatful for the contact and support her once enemy was giving her.

"Emma .........did he do what you said did he.....did he rape you" Snow's lip started shaking and tears filling her eyes looking at her daughters face she knew the answer before she answered. Snow got off the sofa and went to hug Emma but as she knelt in front of her daughter Emma put her hand up and told her not to or she wouldn't be able to continue as she would just break there and then. 

Snow felt pain at the rejection of her daughter, but none the less she walked back to the sofa and sat next to David whom put his around his wife knowing what she was feeling. Emma went to on to tell them everything she had told Regina the day before every now and then Regina would squeeze Emma's hand reassuring her she was right there with her and that she could do this. Emma never looked at her parents when telling them her past when she finished she looked up at her parents who both were crying she had never seen David cry before not even when the curse was broken. But before her sitting across his face full of tears and eyes full of pain as he realised he wasn't there to protect his daughter when she needed home too.

Regina leaned in and whispered to Emma it might be best if she went to her parents so they could give her some comfort but all emma wanted to was curl up against Regina but she did what was suggested and headed over to her parents who both stood and hugged Emma tightly as if their hug would fix their daughter. Snow and David hugged Emma promising her they will fix it David yelled I'll kill him I'll damn well kill him Regina couldn't help but smirk and think "not if I get to him first" 

While Regina sat and watched this family having an emotional breakthrough she couldn't help but look at the blonde and feel and over bearing feeling that she had to protect her at all costs she just had too.

Emma walked her parents to the front door promising then she is fine and feels better now it's out in the open she tells them it feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and that she just needs a little time. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with us sweetheart" Snow asks Emma.

"I need to be here incase Henry wakes up and wants to talk I'll call you in the morning"

Emma gives her parents one last hug and closes the door behind them. She presses her forehead against the door and takes a deep breath. She turns to see Regina standing in the door way with a smile on her face. 

"What you smiling at" Emma says with a smirk on her face

"I'm so proud of you Emma I know that wasn't easy but you did it anyway, I'm heading into the kitchen for a drink would you care to join me" with that she headed to the kitchen Emma not that far behind her. When the blonde reached the kitchen she saw Regina pull two glasses and asked her what she would like to which Emma replied the "strongest thing you have."

"Whiskey it is then we'll take them in the lounge" Regina said and walked over to Emma took a hold of her hand and led the way. 

"How are you feeling Emma" Regina looked at the blonde who was just staring off into space she nudged her and repeated the question.

"I feel lighter I can't explain it....it's like he's had this power over me for so long .....when I think back when I used to run from everything that was good it all started with him ...." emma sighed as she took a drink from her glass " everytime I got settled and thought about planting roots he would creep back in my mind and I'd panic and run before i got hurt" 

Regina moved closer to emma and put a hand on Emma's knee took a drink from her glass and turned to Emma

"What made you stay here Emma you haven't ran yet are not happy here?"

Emma swung her around so fast she thought she gave herself whiplash

"What...re.....no...I mean yes....damn it .....yes Regina I'm happy here more than happy I have my.....I mean....our son here my parents friends hell I've even got a proper job all official........I have you here so in answer to your question I am happy here that happy my memories from past were that far from my mind I didn't even think about running I just felt like I was.....like.." Emma took another drink before turning to Regina "i finally feel like I belong to a family that wants me and not just for the government cheques." 

Regina caught herself smiling at the blondes honesty. She finished her drink and put the glass on the table and moved back down to the other end of the sofa and layed down. Emma followed suit she moved to lay beside Regina she snuggled into her side the brunette put a light kiss on Emma's head which in turn made the blonde feel butterfly's in her stomach and a smile came across her face she lifted her head up and moved up on to her elbow and moved her face so was over Reginas she was staring into her eyes she felt like she could get lost in those dark chocolate brown eyes and before she knew what was happening the butterfly's in stomach had gotten stronger and she felt the sudden urge to kiss the women laying underneath her.

Emma's eyes studied Reginas face her eyes rested on her lips and slowly she leaned in and pressed her lips against the brunettes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first time writing anything at all so please stick with me. All comments of encouragement or ideas is greatly appreciated and welcomed. I don't own any OUAT characters. ...I wish I did haha.


End file.
